Operation: Road Trip
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Drabble Collection. The gang have graduated and are going on a road trip. Fun, laughs, fluff ensues.
1. Dress With My Mood

**A/N: **This is my first drabble collection. It's going to be a feature length story, sort of. Just a lot of short chapters. I started to do these different ideas as separate stories, but then thought better of it. It's all tied in together so, enjoy the first chapter. I got the idea from an episode of Reba. So I don't own the lines from that if you recognize them. Anyway. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

**Dress With My Mood**

The gang had finally graduated from high school and for a senior trip they were going on a road trip. Plans had been made, hotel rooms booked along the route, and bags packed. All that was left to do was load up the cars and hit the road.

The last people to be picked up were Sharpay and Ryan. While Ryan and Zeke loaded his bags into one of the two cars, Troy and Chad were enlisted by their oh-so-helpful girlfriends to load up Sharpay's pink, monogrammed luggage into the other.

They each started to pick up one of her two suitcases while she looked on. Troy and Chad both let out strained grunts of exertion and dropped the suitcases back onto the ground.

"What have you got in there?" Troy as he massaged the muscles in his arm. "Did you pack your entire wardrobe in there?"

"Don't be silly." Sharpay waved her hand at Troy. "That's only one of my closets."

Chad nodded, "Of course." Then he mouthed at Troy, _'she has more than one closet?'_

Troy shrugged in response. Turning to Sharpay, "Are you sure you need all this?"

"I dress with my mood." Sharpay replied. "I have to be prepared for anything."

"It feels like she's going to be pretty moody." Chad muttered the comment to Troy as they struggled to get the suitcases out the door.

Troy chuckled, "Be glad Gabriella remembered the aspirin."

"Hope it's extra strength. We're gonna need it." Chad added as a final response.


	2. Fill 'er Up

A/N: This is the second drabble in this collection

**A/N: **This is the second drabble in this collection. Let's see how it goes when the gang needs to fill their gas tank. Inspired by a car commercial, a hybrid one I think. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Fill 'er Up**

Chad pulled the car off the freeway and after driving through a green light, pulled into the first gas station he came to. The place was moderately packed, so Chad pulled up to the first available pump.

From the backseat, Troy instantly let out a snicker. He covered his mouth to stifle it, but he wasn't quick enough. Chad flipped around to look at him over the driver's seat.

"What's so funny, Troy?" Chad questioned.

Troy cleared his throat, "You do realize the gas tank is on the driver's side of the car, right?'

Chad leaned his head out of his open window to try and see the end of the car. "Damn it!"


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

Midnight Rendezvous

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter/drabble. It's a Troyella chapter. Most canon ships will pop up in these eventually, mostly Troyella though. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Midnight Rendezvous**

_Brie, meet me at the pool tonight. Midnight. –T_

Gabriella slipped out of her hotel room as quietly as she could manage. She took her time closing the door behind her, not wanting to wake up the people who were still sleeping inside. She gripped her towel tightly as she made her way toward the pool.

She glanced around in ever direction as she pushed open the gate and walked out onto the pool deck. There was no one in sight. "Troy?" She murmured quietly. "Where are you?"

"Feeling adventurous? Hmm, Brie?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Gabriella stifled her startled cry and she turned around and slapped Troy across the chest. She whisper-yelled at Troy, "Don't scare me like that!"

Troy grinned goofily, "Sorry, Brie. Ready for a swim?"

"Always."

Making sure they didn't attract attention to themselves, they quietly slipped into the pool. They waded around for awhile, just out of each others reach. When Troy finally swam forward to catch Gabriella, she evaded his hands and waded deeper into the pool. Her wide grin was teasing him. He smirked and then dived under the water to chase after her. Gabriella squealed when Troy's arms finally caught her around the middle.

Troy surfaced, smiling, "Gotcha."

"You've always had me." Gabriella sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Troy pressed light kisses along Gabriella's jaw line. "Love you Brie." He breathed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella murmured.


	4. Singing Along With The Radio

Singing Along With The Radio

**A/N: **Here's the fourth drabble-y chapter thingy. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM. I also don't own Taylor Swift's "Our Song."

**Singing Along With The Radio**

_"Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on my window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mama don't know."_

Troy tilted his head to the side from the driver's seat so he could view Gabriella. She was curled up in the passenger seat, her feet propped up on the dash board. She had her eyes closed as she softly sung along with the radio.

_"Our song is the way you laugh, the first date, 'man, I didn't kiss her and I should have.'"_

Troy smiled and turned back to the road. With the other three passengers in the backseat all asleep, it was soothing to have her gentle voice settling over the car.

_"And when I got home, before I said Amen, asking God if he could play it again."_


	5. Expertise

Expertise

**A/N: **Here's drabble-y chapter thingy number five. I actually am a pro at these things. I won like five the other day with like two dollars. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

**Expertise**

The group had just finished eating at a diner they had passed by on the way out of town. They were walking toward the exit when they passed by one of those claw machines. Not one of them knew they were about to learn something new about Jason.

"Hey guys, wait up." Jason said, stopping in front of the machine and fishing in his pocket for change.

All ten of them gathered around the machine as Jason put in his quarters. Chad frowned, "You're seriously going to waste your money on this?"

"I'm a pro at these things." Jason responded. "_Watch_."

They watch as Jason carefully moved the claw over the array of stuffed animals. When he was satisfied with his placement, he pressed on the DROP CLAW button and everyone held their breath. The claw descended and closed. When it retracted, it held _two_ teddy bears securely. Jason bent over to retrieve his prizes. He presented them to Kelsi with a bow. And she smiled as she hugged them to her chest.

Jason wrapped an arm around Kelsi's shoulders and began to walk out. He turned to Chad, "Told you."


	6. Pit Stop

Pit Stop

**A/N:** Here's the next drabble-y ficlet chapter thingy. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or Coca Cola. :)

**Pit Stop**

"Hey can you stop at that liquor store?" Chad leaned over the driver's seat to point out the store.

Troy sighed as he put on his blinker to get into the right hand lane to turn off. "We just ate an hour ago. We want to get settled into the hotel so we can head out to the beach at a decent time."

"Just a quick pit stop." Chad assured as Troy parked in front of the liquor store, before slipping our of the car. He stuck his head into Gabriella's open passenger side window to ask, "Anyone want anything?"

"Could you get me a coke?" Gabriella asked, passing him her empty fountain drink she had got when they stopped to eat.

"One coke. Anything else?"

"Having you back in this car in less than five minutes would be nice." Troy joked.

"Okay." Chad dashed into the store.

Troy chuckled, "Five bucks says he gets sidetracked by the candy aisle."


	7. Fun, Fun, Fun In The Sun

Fun, Fun, Fun In The Sun

**A/N:** Here's the next drabble-y ficlet chapter thingy, it's the seventh. I have one more written after this that I need to type. Enjoy the fun on the beach. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

**Fun, Fun, Fun In The Sun**

The group wandered down toward the beach, scanning the shore for a place to set up. When they found a spot, the girls spread out the towels, while the boys set up umbrellas and chairs. When they were done, they all headed down to test the waters. Except for Sharpay, who slipped on her sunglasses and took to lounging in one of the chairs.

While the girls gradually worked up a resistance to the cold, the boys dived right in. When they surfaced, they all turned to the girls, mischievous grins on their lips. Gabriella instantly picked up on what they planned to do.

"No." Gabriella said, pointing a finger at Troy as he approached her. She slowly backed away. "No, don't you dare."

When he was close enough, Troy lunged at Gabriella, picking her up. She squealed as he took her up into his arms. Taylor was in a similar situation, as Chad tossed her over his shoulder. Jason, Zeke, and Ryan had surrounded Kelsi and Martha.

"Put me down, Troy Bolton, or so help me…" Gabriella yelled.

Troy smiled, "Okay, if that's what you want."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "No wait, Troy, don't!"

But it was too late. Gabriella reemerged from under the water, sputtering. The look on her face when she turned to Troy, caused him to back away. A massive water fight broke out, all of them splashing each other, tossing each other into the water, and dunking each other under; laughing and smiling the whole time.

From her place, further up in the sand, Sharpay heard the commotion. She pushed her sunglasses up to observe them. She rolled her eyes, letting her sunglasses fall back into place. She muttered to herself, "So juvenile."


	8. Request

Request

**A/N: **Here's the next drabble chapter thingy. I kind of stole the idea of a concert on the beach from my other story (Cadillac Hotel—LWD). But whatever. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM or the song "To Make You Feel My Love."

**Request**

A local band was playing a concert on the beach, so they decided to head back down to the beach after they had dinner. After the first half of the show, the band had gone on a short break, Chad and Taylor had gone for a walk; Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan had gone for something to drink, Sharpay had grown bored and gone back to the hotel with Zeke, and Troy had gone missing.

Gabriella sat on the blanket they had spread out to watch the concert, while she waited for one of her friends or her boyfriend to return. She caught sight of the band coming back onto stage, but none of her friends were in sight. She frowned as the band took their places. She sighed as the singer came up to the microphone.

"Thank you. This was a special request from Troy for the girl he loves." The singer said. "So I want to see all the couples out there on their feet and dancing. Here goes."

Gabriella's eyes were wide when Troy finally approached her. He held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Gabriella smiled and took his hand. Troy helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. They began to sway slowly to the opening chords of the song.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

"How did you get them to do a request?" Gabriella asked.

"You underestimate my powers of persuasion." Troy answered. "No, it was quite easy when I told them all about the brilliant, beautiful wonderful girl that I loved more than I could describe, and how I was lucky enough for her to love me back."

Gabriella smiled, "You're such a sap, Troy Bolton."

"Guilty." Troy laughed.

"_Oh, I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong, I knew right from the moment we met no doubt in my mind, we belong."_

"_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."_

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest, "I love this song."

"I know you do." Troy murmured against her hair. He lightly hummed along with the melody before he began to sing along with the last of the song, "I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love."

_To make you feel my love._


	9. Your Map Is Upside Down

Your Map Is Upside Down

**A/N: **Here's drabble-y number nine. There are at least five more of this in line behind this…because my internet has been on the fritz and since I haven't been surfing the web I've had more time for writing…which I've been doing a lot. I've got like thirty updates or something….It's crazy really. And some new fandoms too…but that's off point. So this little snippet that I tried to capture actually happened to me. Seriously. My family went to Hawaii a few years back for a family reunion and we were in Oakland to catch a flight out. We had like three car loads of people following my aunt who had MapQuest directions and like two maps and she got us lost in like three directions. Good news is we did find the airport. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Your Map Is Upside Down**

"So, we're going to follow you?" Troy confirmed, looking to Zeke and Sharpay who were going to be in control of the other car for the day.

"Yes, Troy." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"And you've got the map?" Troy asked.

Sharpay waved the folded up map at him, "Right here, Troy."

"Okay, just making sure," Troy replied as he got into the driver's seat of his car. "We'll follow you out."

Zeke guided his car out of the hotel parking lot with Troy right behind him. He took a left and Troy followed suit. Everyone thought that they were on their way. Then after a few streets had gone by with no sign of the freeway, Troy was getting anxious. Suddenly Zeke pulled off into a u-turn lane.

"Where are they going?" Gabriella frowned from the passenger seat.

"I have no idea," Troy shook his head and flipped on his blinker, following Zeke back in the direction they had come.

They passed their hotel again and traveled for a few streets. Then Zeke pulled off into a parking lot and made a loop to turn back in the first direction. Troy groaned but followed—he knew he shouldn't have trusted Sharpay with the map.

"Man, I _told_ you that you shouldn't have trusted Sharpay with the map," Chad patted Troy on the back from his seat behind him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out, Chad. Thank you." Troy responded.

Troy picked up a little speed and pulled up alongside the other car. He rolled down his window as Sharpay did the same. He called out to her as they reached a stop light, "How is it possible for you to get lost that many times in a three block radius?"

"Sorry!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I had the map upside down."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Figures. Can you please get us to the highway now?"

Sharpay smiled, "Of course."

Troy rolled up his window and pulled behind them. After a couple of turns they finally found the on ramp for the correct highway. They were on the way to their next destination.


	10. Necesito el Baño

Necesito el Baño

**A/N: **Here's the drabble-y ficlet number ten. FYI, I've seen bathrooms like the one described below…not pretty. A few more after this. Maybe more than that if I haven't got the internet up and running soon…Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Necesito el Baño!**

"Can't you hold it for another twenty minutes? We're going to be stopping for dinner soon anyway," Chad questioned.

After the whole "map" incident, Zeke and Sharpay had been booted to the backseat. Chad and Taylor had taken over the front seat of the second car, and Jason and Kelsi had swapped to the other car. After only an hour or so of driving. Sharpay suddenly announced that she had to use the restroom.

"Look Danforth, I can't wait. Now there's a rest stop a couple of miles up. You _will_ stop." Sharpay snapped.

"Sharpay, twenty minutes is not that long."

Sharpay shook her head, "If we do not stop in the next, I don't know, thirty seconds, I am going to go right here. I'm sure none of you nor would the interior of the car appreciate it."

"But Sharpay…"

"I need the bathroom! Necesito el baño! How many languages do you need me to say it in?" Sharpay screeched.

Chad surrendered, "Okay, okay I'm stopping. Just please keep your voice at a decibel healthy for human ears."

Chad pulled off at the rest stop exit and as soon as the car was parked Sharpay darted out the door. Her high heels clacked loudly against the sidewalk as she ran toward the bathroom. Not even a minute after she disappeared behind the door of the bathroom, she came running back out.

As slipped back into the car, Chad turned to her, "Did you go that fast?"

"I couldn't go," Sharpay answered simply.

"What do you mean you '_couldn't go_'?"

"I couldn't go," Sharpay repeated.

"And why not?"

"Those bathrooms were disgusting!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I didn't even want to breathe for fear I might catch something. If you had seen them, you wouldn't have been able to go either."

Chad shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Such a drama queen," Taylor muttered.

Ryan leaned forward through the seats, "That's my sister for you."


	11. Lunkhead Basketball Men

Lunkhead Basketball Men

**A/N: **Here's the eleventh drabble-y thing in this collection. I don't know if it's boys or men from the original quote but either way it works I think. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Lunkhead Basketball Men**

The group had checked into their new hotel and got settled in. On a trip to the ice machine, it was discovered that next to the hotel there was a park with a basketball court. The discovery was passed around and it was decided that the boys would wake up early to play some two-on-two before they started their day. And so they did. They were out at the court at the break of dawn.

Hours later the girls found them still on the courts. The four girls stood at the edge of the blacktop, their hands on their hips, as they watched their boyfriends. The boys paid no mind to their feminine counterparts, too engrossed in their game.

Gabriella shook her head, "We're on vacation!"

"It just doesn't make a difference, does it?" Kelsi shrugged.

"But we had plans fro today," Gabriella sighed. "If they wanted to play for awhile that's all well and good, but now their cutting into our time."

"But basketball is what they _do_, Gabriella." Sharpay scoffed, "Not even a natural disaster could drag them away."

Taylor added, "Well, they are lunkhead basketball men."


	12. Early Bird Doesn't Wait In Line

Early Bird Doesn't Wait In Line

**A/N: **Here's the twelfth drabble-y ficlet chapter thingy. I've created a bit of an outline for this now. There's going to be 25 drabble-y ficlets total. This and the next six will be about their day at an amusement park and then it's homeward bound. So about this…coming from a person who stood in line for two hours for Space Mountain, if you don't like lines, don't go to an amusement park...anyway, R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own HSM.

**Early Bird Doesn't Wait In Line**

As planned, they all went to an amusement park for the day. Once the girls were able to pull the boys away from the basketball courts, they arrived in no time. Unfortunately, they arrived right on time to meet the crowd at the busiest time of the day. After a collective groan they all got in the line for the ticket booth.

"Hmm," Sharpay sighed, checked her nails and then crossed her arms, "Humph."

Ryan rolled his eyes. His sister had been doing that for a good fifteen minutes as they wound their way around the line. She had something she wanted to say, but no one would acknowledge her sighs and groans. They were all frustrated and they didn't need to hear Sharpay's complaints on top of that.

"Ahh," Sharpay blew out a breath.

But she wasn't going to stop until she said what was right on the tip of her tongue, and her strategically placed sounds of boredom and indignation were getting annoying on their own. So Ryan humored her, "Okay, Sharpay…I bite. What's wrong?"

"I hate lines!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy dropped his face into his hand, and spoke in a tone of pure annoyance, "We all do, Sharpay."

"Yes, well, basketball boy. It's your fault we didn't get her early like we planned," Sharpay countered.

"We can't do anything about it now," Chad replied. "So can we not complain. We'll be at the booth soon enough and then we'll be inside and it'll all be okay."

Sharpay pursed her lips, "I was just saying, we could have avoided all of this."

Gabriella patted Sharpay on the shoulder, "I know, but we all have to wait in line now, so…"

"I just hate waiting in line!" Sharpay responded.

"Then, sis, an amusement park is not the thing for you," Ryan said and they all laughed.


	13. An Outrage, I Tell You, An Outrage

An Outrage I Tell You An Outrage

**A/N: **This be thirteen! So, I was at Disneyland for Grad Night on May 29-30, and it was like 2.75 for a water bottle. But what can you do? I say, write a little drabble about…and thus, the inspiration for this. And it had to be Chad…because well, Chad is funny. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**An Outrage, I Tell You, An Outrage**

After a few hours in the park, they stopped by a food cart to get something to drink. As the day had gone on, it had gotten warmer and everyone was thirsty. Chad stepped up first and asked for a water. The lady running the cart opened the ice box and pulled out a water bottle.

"That'll be three dollars," the lady said.

"Three dollars fro a bottle of water?!" Chad exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't think she is," Troy replied.

"But three dollars? That's an outrage!" Chad continued, "What's so special about it?"

Chad walked away from the cart and Troy sidestepped him to get up to it. He asked for two more waters and paid for all three. Chad was still ranting on while the others ordered and paid. Troy handed one of the waters to Gabriella, and they both stood and watched as Chat threw his little tantrum. They were joined by the others as they started to drink their drinks.

"Is it magical? Did they finally tap the fountain of youth? Because that's the only way it'd be worth three dollars." Chad ranted, "I mean it's _water_, it should be _free_!"

Troy laughed and shoved the third water into Chad's hands, "Maybe they tapped the fountain of knowledge, because we all know you sure could use some of that."

"That stings man, right here." Chad dramatically held his hands over his heart, "But thanks for the water."


	14. Camera Shy

Camera Shy

**A/N: **And fourteen. Okay, so I must say I love Angry!Sharpay. She's so fun to annoy. I couldn't resist the whole pictures thing. I'm like this, especially during trips and holidays and special occasions. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Camera Shy**

Zeke had brought along a camera to document the trip. As they made their way around the park, he was taking pictures every five seconds. On the rides, _snap!_ In line, _snap!_ While they were eating, _snap!_ Walking around, _snap!_ He was getting a little camera happy and everyone was sure he had more than enough pictures.

While they were in one of the longer lines of the day, Zeke was trying to get everyone to pose for some shots. Troy and Gabriella crowded in with Chad and Taylor for a picture. Zeke got a shot of Jason with Kelsi up on his back. Even Ryan and Martha made a silly face for the camera. Sharpay, however, refused.

"Come on, Shar," Zeke prodded.

_Snap!_

"Just one picture."

_Snap!_

Zeke moved around Sharpay, snapping random pictures. Sharpay shook her head and held up a hand to block the camera. Undaunted, Zeke continued to snap candids.

Finally, exasperated, Sharpay rounded on him, her finger out and waving, "If you take one more pi—"

_Snap!_

Sharpay scowled and Zeke smiled sheepishly. He laughed nervously and the camera disappeared into his pocket.


	15. Acrophobia

**A/N: **This is the next drabble. I suddenly got inspiration for it after I went to an amusement park with my sister the other day. I got such a rush, I finished the entire collection. It will go to 25 and the next few should be up soon. Just got to type them. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Acrophobia**

The group had finally made progress in the line for the largest roller coaster in the park. As the group moved even closer to the front of the line, Troy noticed that Gabriella looked a little more nervous than usual. He frowned and leaned in close to her.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Uh," Gabriella murmured, "I'm not sure."

"What's wrong, Brie?"

"I'm just a little…_afraid_ of heights," Gabriella confessed. "I don't think I'm going to go on this. I'm not very good with roller coasters."

"Ah, Gabriella," Troy sighed, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Gabriella nodded and turned to the rest of their friends, "Hey guys, I'm not going to go on this one. I'll see you when you get off."

There was a round of complaints—each of their friends trying to convince her to stay.

Troy waved them off, "I'll go wait with you."

"No, no," Gabriella shook her head, "You've been waiting for this all day. I'm not going to be the reason you miss it."

"I don't mind. There are roller coasters everywhere—I can go on one anytime," Troy replied, "You're more important. I don't want you to have to be alone."

Gabriella mulled it over for a moment. She sighed and responded, "I'll just go on it then."

"But I thought you were afraid?"

"Yeah, but 'you're more important,'" Gabriella repeated, "I can face my fear. If you promise to hold my hand the whole time and don't mind if I scream my lungs off."

"That I can do," Troy agreed, pulling Gabriella into a hug.

They finally reached the front of the line and were sorted into rows by pairs. Troy and Gabriella stepped up to the gate on row five. Gabriella was staring at the tracks with wide eyes. Troy lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You really don't have to do this," Troy soothed. "We can both just cross to the exit."

"No, I'm doing this," Gabriella responded, determination lacing her every word.

The next ride pulled up and the flustered passengers "exited to the left." The gates swung open and Troy and Gabriella stepped on. They took their seats and pulled their harnesses and seatbelts on.

And as the coaster began to slowly creep forward, Troy reached over and grabbed Gabriella's hand firmly in his.


	16. Light Up The Sky

**A/N: **This is Drabble 16. So I've gotten some people commenting that the chapters are short and suggesting I make them longer. And that's cool. But I will emphasize that this is a _drabble_ collection. They are meant to be short scenes. Also, I've already finished all the drabbles for this already. I don't feel the need to try and lengthen them when they're already written. So thank you for the constructive comments, but I can't really incorporate the advice here. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Light Up The Sky**

"Hey, we should hit as many rides as we can while the fireworks are on," Chad suggested, "There won't be any lines."

"We want to watch the firework show," Kelsi replied from her place next to Jason. In response, Jason nodded vigorously.

"I could go for the firework show," Ryan said.

"Me too," Martha agreed.

"Why don't you four go watch the show while we get a few more rides in while the lines are short?" Taylor offered. "We can meet back here when we're done."

"Sounds good to me," Troy responded and the rest of the group nodded.

So while the rest of the group went off in search of some good rides, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason headed to find a good place to sit for the fireworks show. They found a place near the middle of the crowd where the show would be done. Then all they had to do was wait. Soon enough, music started up and fireworks began to be set off. The four friends watched the display in awe.

Fireworks of every color began to burst, lighting up the sky. The light illuminated the faces of the crowd in alternating shades of green, and blue, and red.

Kelsi snuggled back into Jason's arms, "I'm glad we stayed to watch this."

"Yeah, it's probably _way_ better than any of the rides they're getting on," Jason agreed.

"They had to stay pretty close and there aren't too many big one around here," Ryan commented.

"I wonder which one they're on," Martha pondered.


	17. Animatronics

**A/N: **Drabble 17. So I wanted to mention, because it isn't explicit in the drabbles. I kind of modeled this park after Disneyland. Of course lol. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Ani-ma-tronics**

"These robot things are so life-like," Chad tilted his head as he observed the moving figures in the ride they were all on.

"They're called animatronics," Taylor corrected from one side of Chad, "It's amazing the progress they've made in the last decade."

"Exciting," Sharpay's voice came from Chad's other side. She blew out a breath and inspected her nails.

From her side, Zeke replied, "Come on Shar. We're at an amusement park. Could you be happy for maybe thirty seconds?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "No."

"Okay guys, let's not start a fight when we're in a boat in the middle of a ride," Troy tried to calm them down, leaning forward from the row behind the four.

They were all silent again as they rounded a bend, then Chad piped up again, "Seriously, these anima-whose-its are crazy realistic!"

"Animatronics," Taylor repeated, "Ani-ma-tronics."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. _Ani-ma-tronics_. So I said it wrong, you still love me anyway. I just have to say, the animatronics are so _animated_."

Troy groaned, "Are they Chad? Are they really?"


	18. Pressed Pennies

**A/N: **Drabble 18. I always buy these things wherever I go. I've got them from all over the place. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Pressed Pennies**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Gabriella asked, punctuating her intention with a yawn.

The group was heading toward the front of the park, where the exit was located. They all had every intention to leave now that the fun but exhausting day was over, except for one. Chad suddenly stopped in his tracks. The group lurched a few steps forward before realizing he wasn't with them anymore. With a collective groan, they all turned back to face him.

"What is it Chad?" Troy questioned.

Chad raised an eyebrow, "You're going to leave without any souvenirs?"

"I'm not sure I want to remember this day," Sharpay scoffed.

"I got pictures," Zeke grinned sheepishly at Sharpay, who only rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella and I got copies of our picture from the roller coaster," Troy added and Gabriella shook the little keychain version she had clipped on her purse.

"And I've got a blister on my foot the size of my Aunt Wanda's nose and she's got an unusually large nose," Jason piped up, "Does _that_ count as a souvenir?"

"Come on guys, one quick round of the gift shop?" Chad pouted, "Pretty please?"

"Fine," the group grumbled as they walked into the store.

In the end, they all came out buying a bag full of useless mementos, except one. Chad exited the store sans a bag, revealing the souvenir he had selected.

"Look, I got a couple of pressed pennies!"

"You didn't get an _actual_ souvenir?" Ryan inquired.

"Nah, that stuff was too expensive. This only cost me a dollar and two cents," Chad answered.

Cue collective groan number two.


	19. We Could Stay The Same

**A/N: **Drabble 19. Beware the fluffy cheese ahead. Lol. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**We Could Stay The Same**

"Hey Brie, come with me real quick," Troy said, guiding Gabriella away from where she was sitting and reading a book.

"What's going on Troy?" Gabriella asked, closing her book and setting it aside.

"We're going for a little drive," Troy remained vague. As Gabriella grabbed her purse, Troy winked at Taylor and Chad over her shoulder. Both of them knew what he had planned.

Troy got Gabriella into the passenger seat of the car and slid into the driver's seat. He guided the car out of the hotel parking lot and ignored Gabriella's persistent questions about here they were going. He repeated the "you'll see" answer at least twenty times. Finally, after a somewhat short drive, Troy parked the car. He got out and opened the door for Gabriella. He pulled her into his arms and they stood by the car.

"You know where we are now?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Gabriella answered, "It's our school. Our _college_."

"We're going to be back here in a couple months," Troy stated, holding Gabriella a little tighter.

"And everything is going to be different," Gabriella sighed.

Troy turned her around to face him, "Hey, it doesn't have to be, not for us, not if we don't let it."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "You mean that?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life that that," Troy responded.

"You're amazing, Troy Bolton," Gabriella murmured.

"I'm nothing compared to you, Gabriella Montez," Troy reciprocated, leaning in to kiss her lips gently.


	20. All Good Things Come To An End

**A/N: **Drabble 20. The jump the curb thing, my friend did that. It was funny. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**All Good Things Come To An End**

"Can you believe it's already over?" Jason questioned as they were loading the cars back up.

"I know," Zeke agreed, "When we get in the cars it's to go _home_."

"Hey you guys," Troy cut in, "We won't be home for a couple days."

"Always looking on the bright side," Gabriella said as she came up behind the three boys. She handed off the suitcase she was carrying to be loaded, and leaned up to kiss Troy lightly.

"So, who's driving today?" Taylor asked as she approached with the rest of their friends in tow. She handed her bag to Jason to stow inside the trunk, "That the last one."

Jason closed down the trunk of the car while Toy did the same on the second car. The group gathered together so they could decide on drivers. Taylor immediately opted out, heading to check them out and return the card keys. Troy and Chad pulled the "I already did it so it's someone else's turn" card.

"I could drive," Sharpay offered.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Sharpay threw her hands up, "Okay, fine, I get it. You still haven't gotten over the map thing."

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with the two speeding tickets and the one for reckless driving," Ryan laughed.

"I jumped one tiny curb!" Sharpay responded.

"You were driving on the sidewalk," Ryan corrected.

Troy chuckled, "Okay, you guys were right. The vacation's over. Once the fighting starts, it's all downhill from there."


	21. I Spy With My Little Eye

**A/N: **Drabble 21. I had to get this one in here, because I love Jason in all his oblivious supporting character awesomeness. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**I Spy With My Little Eye**

"I spy with my little eye, something that is green," Jason said.

The group was still driving for the day. The next place to stop to eat was still miles away. In his boredom, Jason had resorted to playing I Spy with the other occupants in the car. In the driver's seat, Zeke had tuned out Jason's clues. Kelsi had joined in for awhile, but then turned her focus onto the map. Martha had thrown on her headphones and was jamming to a hip hop beat playing loud enough for the entire car to make out some of the words. That left Sharpay to respond to his incessant clues.

"Grass," Sharpay responded.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "You want to go? Oh, you…I'll just go again. I spy with my little eye…something tall."

"Tree," Sharpay nonchalantly answered.

"You're good," Jason commented, "Me again? Okay…I spy with my little eye…um…something that is wooden."

"Fence," Sharpay replied immediately. "Look Jason we are in the middle of nowhere there are only like three things left to spy! Okay? I am done with this game."

"Fine," Jason nodded before hanging his head. Then suddenly he pepped up again, "How about the license plate game?"

"Sure," Sharpay responded with mock enthusiasm.

"Great," Jason grinned.

"Let me know when another can comes by," Sharpay said, then under her breath, "Even though we haven't seen another car for hours."

Jason didn't pick up on that, "Okay. This is gonna be so much fun!"


	22. Bad Backseat Driver

**A/N: **Drabble 22. I like annoying Sharpay. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Bad (Backseat) Driver**

"Could you drive a little faster Jason? There are cows passing us," Sharpay snapped from the backseat. After switching around the cars when they stopped for lunch, her impatience to arrive at their next destination was building quickly.

Startled, Jason pressed down hard on the gas, lurching the car forward. They accelerated—meeting the speed limit and leaving it in the dust. Sharpay reached in front of her to steady herself, against the back of the driver's seat, from being thrown forward. She then made to grip the handle above the side window, dramatically holding on for dear life.

"Okay, okay…a little too fast now…" Sharpay muttered, then exclaimed, "Jason, slow down!"

Jason slammed on the brakes, sending everyone in the car falling forward once again. The second car, behind them, with Troy behind the wheel was probably trying to figure out why the car they were following was spazzing out. Kelsi flipped around from the front passenger seat to glare at Sharpay.

"You're making him nervous!" Kelsi snapped.

"He should be nervous!" Sharpay responded, "He's gonna get us all killed! Honestly—"

"Sharpay, knock it off!" Ryan cut her off.

"Shar, this isn't necessary," Zeke added.

Sharpay huffed, "Well, it's true—"

Jason let out a frustrated groan and pulled over onto the dirt at the side of the road. Seeing this, Troy followed suit, parking behind Jason. Everyone began to climb out of the cars. Sharpay tumbled out fuming and ranting. Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke followed her continuing to argue with her. Jason calmly got out of the car and sat on the hood of the car, watching their antics. The occupants of the second car began to gather next to Jason.

"What the heck is going on?" Troy questioned frantically.

"Jason was driving like a maniac!" Sharpay answered, her attention drawn away from the argument she had been partaking in.

"Because Sharpay wouldn't stop screaming at him," Kelsi replied in response.

"We've discovered my sister is a worse backseat driver than she is as the actual behind the wheel driver," Ryan added.

"Oh please Ryan," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You saw him drive us off the road."

"Can I cut in there?" Jason's voice suddenly piped up. Everyone's eyes turned to look at him. "I pulled over so you four could work out your little fight. I don't need you guys arguing in a confined space. And honestly, I might be a bit oblivious at times, but I know don't need driving instructions from the Queen of Speed."

"Humph," Sharpay pouted, crossing her arms.

"Okay you guys, can we get going now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, no prob," Jason agreed with a grin. He hopped off the hood and went to get back in the driver's seat.

Only Sharpay hesitated in the process of getting back in the cars. Troy noticed and gave a small sigh, "Okay your majesty, come get in this car. Martha switch over to Jason's car."

Still pouting, Sharpay complied sliding into the backseat of the second car, "Thanks…"

"No problem, but if you feel the need to start backseat driving, I will not hesitate to leave you on the side of the road," Troy responded nonchalantly.


	23. Last Night Out

**A/N: **Drabble 23. Only two more after this. One of my friend's made the same suggestion as Chad does at the end. He got a similar reaction. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**Last Night Out**

"So, it's our last night before we reach home. What are we going to do?" Chad questioned.

"I say we go to a nice dinner," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella nodded, "That sounds great, right guys?"

There was a chorus of agreements. With the decision made, they all began to get ready to go out. Not long after they were all climbing in the car to seek out a restaurant. They found a nice looking place not far from their hotel. The restaurant wasn't too crowded and they were easily seated at a table for ten. They quickly browsed the menus and ordered their meals. While they waited for their food, they began to talk about the trip that was slowly drawing to a close.

"This trip was amazing," Gabriella sighed, "Everything it was supposed to be."

"Zeke you're going to have to get us all some copies of those pictures," Kelsi commented.

Zeke nodded, "I'll make you guys some CDs made when we get home."

"Gosh, I'm going to miss the west coast," Taylor shook her head. "There's nothing like California beaches."

"You'll just have to visit Brie and me," Troy responded, "We're not too far from the beach."

"I'm gonna have to find a way to make it out to the East Coast," Jason commented, "I can't believe so many of you are headed out there."

"Well Julliard is the best place for us," Ryan said.

Sharpay sighed dreamily, "Broadway is calling."

"We're all going to have to get together sometime," Martha stated, "Like during breaks."

"Idea," Chad piped up, "Who's up for Spring Break in Cancun?"

"Chad!" The group exclaimed.

"What?" He shrugged.


	24. No Distance Can Break This

**A/N: **Drabble 24. Next one is the last. This was a bit cliché but I wanted to get this in there. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**No Distance Could Break This**

In preparation for the trip, two hotel rooms had been reserved at the last stop on the trip before home. But as it came time to return to the hotel, one room lay empty and forgotten. All ten of them had crowded into the same room, sprawling out on the beds or crashing on the couch. Not one of them felt tired. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible because it was one of the last times they would all be together. Realistically, they still had the rest of the summer, but they were feeling the pull of the future even then. It wasn't just the trip that was ending. High school was over and they all held that small fear for what was to become of their friendships in the coming months.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella murmured. "We're all going to be so far apart."

"Not so long," Taylor responded. "Albuquerque is home for all of us. We'll always come back."

"I know," Gabriella sighed, snuggling deeper into Troy's embrace from where they were sitting on one of the beds. "But I'm afraid that the distance…"

"No distance is any match for the friendship we have," Troy shook his head.

"We're like a family," Chad agreed, glancing affectionately around at each of his friends.

"And they say absence only makes the heart grow fonder," Ryan added.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys," Jason exclaimed hugging Zeke and Kelsi, the two people closest to him.

"I think we're all going to miss each other," Gabriella smiled, "Even Sharpay, who likes to pretend we don't mean anything to her."

Sharpay tried to keep up the façade, but it didn't last. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Aw, the Ice Queen has a heart," Chad cooed.

"Shut up Danforth!" Sharpay responded sharply.

Zeke put a soothing arm around her shoulders, "She has as big a heart as any of us. Even if she doesn't show it. Don't cha Shar?"

"This moment," Kelsi suddenly piped up, "I want to remember forever."

"This is us at our best," Martha agreed.

"God you guys," Troy replied, "You act like we're never going to see each other again. We are going to be friends for as long as we want. No distance can break us. This isn't the end. It's only the _beginning_."


	25. We're Baaaack!

**A/N: **Drabble 25. This is the end. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! (voteinmypoll) –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM.

**We're Baaaack!!**

"We're home!" Troy called out as they all came into the house.

They had decided on the Bolton house as the first stop for all of them upon returning to Albuquerque. Receiving no immediate response, Troy gestured them all to make themselves comfortable in the living room. As they reached the couches, almost simultaneously, they all collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"I think I could sleep for days," Taylor moaned.

"_Years_," Chad corrected. "Forget college, I'm taking the year off to recuperate."

Troy chuckled, "It was a tiring week wasn't it?"

There was a mishmash of groans and grumbles, and mumbled responses, that Troy took as a firm affirmative. Troy was about to tell them not to fall asleep on his couches, because they all still had to get home. Then he realized that sleep was probably the best idea ever come up with. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and snuggled in against the cushions of the couch.

"It was worth it though," Gabriella murmured, yawning widely near the end.

There was a weak chorus of 'yeahs' and then silence—besides Chad's light shores of course.


End file.
